The new generation
by elskling
Summary: Sequel to 'It's all relative'. Roy was a brother, then he became a brother-in-law, and now he is an uncle too. Things get quite frisky. RoyxRiza, EdxOC, but that's not the point.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back and I have a new fic with me. The sequel to _It's all relative _I promised to you. And like I said before, this is about how Roy handels his role as an uncle (and later on as something else, too -_winkwink-_)

* * *

**_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 2_  
--

_Riing… riing… riing…_

_Riing… riing… ri-_

"Mustang."

_"Were you asleep or something?"_

Roy took a deep breath and shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Well hello, Edward. I've been great, thanks for asking."

_"Cut it down, bastard. It takes you pretty long to answer a phone. Ya getting old or something?"_

And here Roy just tried to be nice, again. "Unlike some people, I _don't_ spend all my time lurking the phone and waiting for someone to call. I do have a lif, you know." Then Roy rolled his eyes and decided to start speaking properly. "And if you really have to know, we were having lunch. Happy now?"

There was a short silence before Edward spoke up again, now with slow, dark voice.

_"You left her alone in the kitchen? Now go right back there, she cans hold a fork by herself, got it!?"_

Roy frowned and tried to get out a faint chuckle. "Of course I didn't leave her alone. What kind of irresponsible adult you think I am..?" Roy chattered hurriedly as he crapped the phone set quickly went to the door way of kitchen where Trisha still was sitting on her high chair and stuffed mashed potatoes in her mouth (and on her face, table and even floor, for that matter). "I can see her right at present."

There was a silence again, which while Edward seemed to think if he was happy with Roy's reassurance.

"So was there a reason you called or..?" Roy asked, just to break the silence and left the question open so Edward had to say something.

_"Oh, I just wanted to talk with Trish."_ Edward sounded somehow embarrassed. _"I miss her…"_

Roy lifted his brows, still having a hard time to believe that the shrimp had actually become a responsible father.

"Well, if you say so. She's right here, I could ask get her to-"

_"No, don't do that!"_ Edward hurried to protest, having Roy confused on the other end of the line for that.

_"It's just… she gets _really_ mad if someone interrupts her meal."_ Edward explained now with more calm voice.

"Sounds like someone I know." Roy said, trying to hide his smirk (which he knew would be heard even through the phone. That was just how awesome he was).

_"Anyway…"_ Edward said, obviously trying to ignore Roy's jab. _"I can always call later when you are not in the middle of something, okay? So if you didn't have anything to tell me, then I'll-"_

"Actually, now that you mentioned it…" Roy remembered one thing he had taken a note of when they had just started their lunch with Trisha. "I do have some question. About Trisha's milk…"

_"What about it?"_ Edward said hastily before Roy even got to finish his question. _"What about milk? Is there some problem in Trisha drinking it?"_

"Yeah. She doesn't." Roy looked at the blue sippy cup where he had poured milk for Trisha to drink, but which the girl had determinedly pushed away and hadn't touched it after that.

Roy heard Edward struggling and groaning, as if the man wasn't sure what he should say.

_"Listen…"_ Edward said finally. _"If she doesn't want drink it then she doesn't. Don't force her."_

Roy was a bit surprised, since he was expressly told to watch that Trisha drunk at least one cupful of milk while she was at Roy and Riza's.

Then again, it was Rachel who had said anything like that, Edward had just stood there next to her and seemed uneasy.

Understanding, Roy nodded to himself.

"Okay, I won't. Now I would like to continue my lunch, if you excuse me."

They ended the conversation there and Roy could go back to Trisha, who got excited as she saw the man appear from the doorway.

"Woy! Woy!" the girl shouted loudly and waved both her arms enthusiastically. As she did so the spoon in her other hand spattered all the mashed potatoes in it all over the kitchen floor.

Roy shook his head, smiling sadly. God help that girl if she was going to be any more similar with her father than she already was.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Tell me what you think about it.  
And about Riza. They _are_ still engaged and living together, only in this chapter Riza had... other thing to do. You'll see in the next chapter what I mean ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter, if you please. **

* * *

_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 3_  
--

"Here. Put your had there."

"Here?"

"A little lower. Now, there. Keep it there."

And Trisha kept her hand there and waited. And waited. Then waited some more.

"Liza, why doesn't it-?"

_Kick_

The little girl quickly jerked her hand away from Riza's swollen belly when she felt the light twitch coming inside of her. She looked amazed and a bit spooked, yet then her face brightened.

"I felt it! It moved!" Trisha said excitedly and put her hand back where it had been. It was not long when there was another kick, this one a little harder than the earlier. Riza smiled at the girl's excitement and rubbed her big stomach on higher than where Trisha's hand was. And Roy sat right next to Trisha on the couch and proudly watched his fiancé, obviously looking like he wanted to but his own hand there too and feel their baby's movements (even though he had practically slept his hand over Riza's stomach the night when she had woken him up and announced that the baby had started kicking).

Then the baby seemed to give a one sharp kick, because Riza gave a yelp and Trisha suddenly took her hand away again and seemed confused.

"Why is it kicking you so hard, Liza?" Trisha asked. "It doesn't like you?"

Riza laughed softly and rubbed her stomach. "No, it's not that. It's only good thing that the baby is kicking. It's a sign about that everything's all right and the baby is growing."

Trisha still seemed suspicious.

_Kick_

"Does it hurt? It seems to kick a lot…"

Riza shook her head. "Not actually. At first it felt weird, but for now I've learned to love all the movement the baby makes and I always wait the next one with longing."

At this point Roy chuckled a bit and got Trisha's attention. "I remember the time your mum was waiting for you." he said. "And I also remember how you were active to kick her. They were actually thinking that you might become a football player as you grow up."

Trisha seemed distraught from what she had just heard. Her golden eyes were round and her lower lip was caught between her teeth.

"Did I kick mommy?" she asked quietly. "Why? Did I kick daddy, too?"

Riza decided to answer that since he noticed Roy's confused look and knew the man wouldn't be able to handle this correctly.

"Like I said, it's normal for unborn babies to kick and make movements. And no, you didn't kick you daddy. You were inside you mommy's tummy, remember?" She gave Trisha a warm smile, trying to stop the girl feel guilty.

Still looking a little uneasy, Trisha nodded and went back feeling Riza's stomach, and for the first time giggled when she felt a light kick again.

--

"Mustang." Roy said as he picked up the phone (after two rings already).

_"Hi, it's me."_ Roy recognized Edward's voice saying and sighed. usually Ed had something to complain when he called.

"Hello, Edward. What gives me the pleasure to talk with you tonight?" Roy said sarcastically, deciding to be prepared to what he knew was coming anyway.

_"Listen, Roy…"_ Edward said with a serious voice and without any 'bastard' or 'asshole', much to Roy's surprise. _"When Trish was over there today, did something happen?"_

Roy frowned, thinking through the happenings of the day and not remembering anything special to happen.

"Nothing unusual, I think. Why do you ask?"

_"Well, the thing is, when I took her home, the first thing she did was run to Rachel and apologize her for that she had hurt her."_

Immediately Roy understood what was going on and was just about to tell Edward what was the cause of Trisha's weird acting, but Edward had more to come.

_"And, the most confusing thing of all-"_ The sentence was left halfway as Roy heard a yelp of pain and some rumbling from the other side of line.

"Edward, are you still there?" he asked.

_"Roy."_ Edward said with now somehow whining voice. _"She's kicking me."  
_

**  


* * *

So yeah, it's true. They're having a baby of their own :3 After the next chapter we really get to the point og this series. So until then, review and tell me how I'm doing, ne?  
And thanks for the reviews I've already got from you. I would answer them but there's something wrong with the system and I can't send anything :( Hope at least this chapter will go out as it's supposed to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After a week holiday from school I'm back in business. **

* * *

Trisha-Melissa Elric: 3  
--

"Oh my, look at him." Rachel said as he watched through a wall made of glass, to the other side where dozens of babies were sleeping peacefully. But Rachel's eyes were caught by only one of those lovely infants, the one pretty close to the window, wrapped in light blue blanket.

"I know." Roy said as a reply, also looking himself at the said baby boy, glassy look in his eyes.

"Now, Mustang," Edward said, a smirk rising on his lips. "_That's_ what they call small." All the same he was happy for his wife and brother-in-law.

Roy remained quiet awhile, before nodding slightly. "I know."

Trisha, who was currently holding his dad's hand and standing on her toes for a better view, watched all the sleeping babies and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They all look like dolls." he accounted her opinion.

Smiling and chuckling a bit, Roy nodded once again. "I know."

Roy couldn't name many other days when he had been happier than he was now. After nine long, wearing and thrilling months he was finally here, looking at the new born baby boy. His son. Riza sure as hell was one amazing woman.

"Have you thought about the name yet?" Rachel asked as she looked at her nephew. Roy nodded, swallowing hard.

"Jonathan. Jonathan William Mustang."

Rachel smiled. Edward smiled too, knowing that the name Jonathan was an inheritable name in Mustang's family. The first boy always got the name, Roy having it as his second one.

Trisha seemed to think the name over and over in her little head, trying to decide if she liked it or nor.

"Can I call him 'Jon'?" she finally asked, looking up to his dad.

"Call him whatever you want, honey." Edward answered, always giving his daughter all the rights when it came to Mustangs.

The four stood there for few minutes more, before Edward accounted that he was going to see Riza in her room. Rachel left with her husband, but Trisha asked if she could still stay with Roy for awhile. Since Roy or any of Trisha's parents had anything against it, Edward and Rachel left and Trisha stayed next to Roy, the man resting his hand on the girl's blonde hair. Neither said anything in about five minutes, but when Trisha was sure no one would come to them, she tugged Roy from his pant leg and waited for him to turn his head to look down at her.

"Woy, can I ask you one thing?" Trisha asked with lowered, somehow shy voice. After Roy nodded, she looked at all the babied again and went through all them with her eyes, searching.

"Which one are we staring at?"

* * *

**From the next chapter on there will be lots and lots of action with Roy dealing between his niece and own son. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A little longer than what I usually write, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't at least bother anyone...**  


* * *

_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 5  
Jonathan Mustang: 2_  
---

"Five… four… three… two… one, ready or not, here I come!" Trisha shouted as she took her hands of from covering her eyes. She was exited and ready to go find her best friend from his hiding place. A little longer than what I usually write, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't at least bother anyone...

But it was not too long before Trisha's face turned down, because all she had to do was look in front of her and she already found Jonathan sitting there, on the floor in front of her. The small boy was also covering his eyes, and when he heard the counting stopping, Jon too lifted his hands and looked at Trisha, a wide smile on his lips.

"Jon," Trisha whined and stood up. "_I'm_ the one who counts. _Your_ job is to hide from me. Got it?"

Jonathan looked at his cousin, his brown eyes looking confused at first, but then he stood wobbling up and wrapped his tiny hands around Trisha's waist, burying his face into girl's stomach. Trisha sighed.

"Not like that, Jon. You're supposed to go away somewhere else so I can't see you right away." she tried to explain. "Did you understand now?"

Jonathan parted from Trisha and nodded like he had understood. Not that meant anything, since he hadn't gotten it at the first place.

"Good. Now I start counting again, and before I'm done you go somewhere to hide and wait for me to find you, okay?"

Jonathan nodded eagerly and watched as Trisha sat down and started to count.

"Ten… nine…"

As she got into end with her counting, Trisha opened her eyes again and this time she was happy to notice that Jonathan had really gone somewhere to hide. Eagerly Trisha stood up and started to wander around the house and look for him.

At first Trisha went to the bedroom. She was old enough to know that always everytime someone hided under the bedcovers or the bed itself. Only this time Trisha had to say that no one could be under such flat covers and after looking under the huge double bed Trisha had to admit that Jonathan was pretty clever for a first timer playing hide and seek.

_Very _clever, as Trisha became aware of that Jonathan wasn't hiding in any of the house's many closets, or neither was he in the kitchen or in a laundry basket (Trisha's personal favourite). So after she had practically turned the house upside down and Jonathan was nowhere to be found, Trisha started to get a bit worried. Of course the boy couldn't just have completely disappeared.

_Right?_

Trisha hurried to the door of her uncle's study, the only place she hadn't yet searched Jonathan from and the only place in the whole house where she wasn't allowed to go by herself without asking. Taking a deep breath Trisha knocked the door first before opening it. Her uncle Roy was there sitting at his desk and doing some random paper work he had brought home. As Roy heard the knock and the door opening, he turned around in his office chair and a small smile rose on his lips when he saw Trisha.

"Hello, Trisha. Is everything okay?" he asked and the girl took a shaky step in the study.

"Roy, have you seen Jon lately?" Trisha asked, wary for the possible answer. Roy seemed thoughtful and rubbed his jaw.

"Not that I remembered." he said and watched how Trisha's expression shattered into fearful look. "Why, has something happened?"

Trisha's eyes got teary, she sobbed few times and then ran to Roy and plunged her head into the man's lap, starting to cry comfortlessly.

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm so sorry! I lost Jon! I said him to go somewhere so I wouldn't see him and now I can't find him. _I lost him_!" the girl explained. Roy, shocked from what Trisha had said stroked her hair, trying to hush her.

"There, there. Now what did exactly happen?" Roy asked. Trisha swallowed her sobs, since she noticed that Roy wasn't at least yet angry for her. Slowly she told Roy how they had been playing hide and seek and when it was time for her to start looking for Jonathan, the boy had seemed to totally disappear from the house. Roy listened carefully, all the time caressing Trisha's head to keep her calm.

Roy got off him chair and kneeled to Trisha's level so that he was looking the girl straight to eyes. "I see. Hey, what if we look for him once more, this time I'll be with you, so maybe we find him together, neh?" he said while whipping the tears away from Trisha's reddened cheeks. Trisha nodded and taking Roy's hand in her own they left the study and started to go through the house for Jonathan.

They hadn't checked more that the kitchen when they went back to the living room and a large smile appeared to Roy's face. He pointed the windows with his finger and looked down at Trisha.

"Look over there," he said. "Behind the curtains."

Trisha did as asked and glanced the long curtains which were open and agglomerated to both sides of the window. On the bottom of the other curtain there was a pair of tiny feet…

Trisha's face brightened, she ran to the curtain and pulled it away from her view.

And there Jonathan was, all the same covering his eyes as if it was that when he didn't see anything, then none else could see him. The boy lifted his hands and as he saw Trisha, he seemed happy and went to hug her, since they were apart for such a long period.

Trisha was on the top of happiness when she had found his long lost best friend. How could she be so stupid that she hadn't checked behind the curtains, since that was the…

"Lamest hideout _ever_!" Trisha accounted and patted Jonathan's black hair. "Yet so much you have to learn about this game, Jon."

* * *

**Had fun while writing this. The next time we have a (more or less) happy family event.**

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews, still not getting any answer out :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somehow I don't like this one too much. It got a bit longer that it supposed to :P Well, anyway, here it is.**  
_

* * *

_

_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 7  
Jonathan Mustang: 4_  
---

You all know how girls always get exited from some thing or another, depending on their age and impulses they get from the surroundings.

"…And everything was so beautiful. Winry had the prettiest dress and there were roses and lilies everywhere." Trisha fussed as she explained her experience to Jonathan who sat on the opposite sit from Trisha at the table and was actually more focused on the drawing than the girl's babbling.

Trisha, however, had a long forgotten picture of going-to-be rainbow on the table as she was too busy to talk about the basketful of rose pedals she had been holding through the whole ceremony.

"Wedding sure are the best thing there is." Trisha said, sighing dreamily. "When I grow up I'm gonna have as beautiful wedding as Uncle Al and Winry had." Trisha glanced at Jonathan who still didn't seem to be paying any attention on what she was talking about. "Oh right. Too bad you didn't make it there, Jon."

The yellow crayon in Jonathan's hand stopped its work of colouring the sun he had been drawing into the blue sky in his paper. Now the boy just stared the unfinished picture, still not saying a word. Sure he was a bit sad that he just happened to catch a chickenpox just under the Elric-Rockbell wedding. No, he wasn't upset of that he didn't get there himself, but because his father too had to miss the wedding and stay at home taking care of Jonathan, since his mother was a maid of honour of Winry and couldn't miss that.

"It's okay," Jonathan finally said. "I did saw the photos and you have told me practically everything what happened there." _Twice, actually._

Trisha didn't look too surprised, Jonathan always being comfortable with pretty little effort. But still she wanted the boy to have something alike Trisha had experienced herself.

That was when she got the idea.

"Jon, we'll get married."

---

"Do you even _know_ how to get married?" Jonathan asked his best friend as they were in his parents' bedroom and Trisha was searching through the wardrobe for some adaptable clothes they could use.

"Trust me," the girl said as she took a black suit coat out of the hanger. "If someone knows everything about weddings, it's me." Trisha handed the coat to Jonathan who put in on without any arguments.

With that coat on, Jonathan looked pretty pitiful. The small boy practically swam in the dark cloth, the sleeves were way too long and the hem reached over his knees. Trisha looked at him, shook his head and then rolled the sleeves a bit so that Jonathan's hands were almost visible. Then she took a look of the boy, thinking what else there should be.

"You need a tie of some kind…" Trisha muttered, mostly to herself.

"I don't want to!" Jonathan gave his first protest so far. "I don't like them."

But Trisha had already found a perfect, red tie and was now measuring its ends right lengthen. "How come?" she asked as she wrapped the red piece of clothing around Jonathan's neck. "I think they look handsome."

"My neck hurts." Jonathan whined as Trisha made a basic knot on the tie. Jonathan stared at the knot, seeming to not really like it. "Mommy makes better…" he said quietly, poking the knot.

"What kind of _wuss_ am I going to marry?" Trisha cried out loud.

---

Jonathan sighed and tugged the overlong sleeve once again higher as it slipped down when he reached the ground to pick up a daisy. Trisha had ordered him to collect those things for her, since "she wasn't a bride or anything without a wedding bouquet and because she expected a little more romance from her fiancé".

Trisha herself was watching Jonathan, sitting on the stairs and wearing his mommy's white underskirt (which was rolled to almost half shorter than the original) and one of his daddy's white dress shirts (sleeves rolled up as well).

"Can't you find other flowers than daisies?" she called for Jonathan who had picket up the whole six flowers already, all daisies. The boy looked around the yard, looking for some other flower than white ones. And he found one: a little, yellow buttercup was growing all alone among the green grass. Jonathan went quickly to pick it up and then brought the small bouquet to Trisha. The girl looked at the flowers, critically as if trying to decide if it was good enough. Finally she nodded and stood up, giving Jonathan a quick peck on his cheek.

"They are pretty, thank you." she thanked and went back inside, Jonathan following quick behind, blushing slightly.

---

Back inside the house Trisha went right to the bathroom where Riza was taking dry laundry off the clothesline and folding them. The woman smiled kindly as she saw Trisha and put the last shirts on the pile. As Jonathan too appeared into the doorway, Riza gave a chuckle and looked her son's weird outfit.

"What are you two playing? A masquerade?" she asked.

Trisha shook her head. "Riza, could you make my hair look pretty?" the girl asked back and touched her long, golden hair formed in a braid. "This isn't good enough."

Without any further questions Riza nodded and asked Trisha to go stand on the toilet seat so she could better reach Trisha's hair. At first Riza took the hair out of braid and brushed through them quickly with her fingers. "What kind of pretty are you meaning?" Riza asked and took a hair brush out of a mirrored cabinet. "We're getting married with Jon!" Trisha accounted proudly and glanced at Jonathan who had taken a little stool of his out from under the washbasin and was now standing on it in front of the mirror, stroking his own black hair and thinking if it looked handsome enough.

---

Finally everything was looking ready. Both Trisha and Jonathan had proper clothing, Trisha was holding the small wedding bouquet of six daisies and one buttercup, and her hair had two cute little braids which started from her temples and were connected with a small clasp in the back of her neck. Jonathan's hair hadn't any changed in it, but Trisha had noticed a black hat on the rack and wanted him to wear it. The hat was way too big and Jonathan had to lift it up from his eyes every now and then.

"We're ready." Trisha said excitedly and clenched the flower in her hands. Just then she got one more idea, took one of the daisies out of the bouquet and motioned Jonathan to get closer. Then Trisha put the white flower through one of Jonathan's jacket's buttonholes. "_Now_ we're ready."

Right after Trisha had said that, the front door opened and Roy stepped in. He looked a bit exhausted after his long day at work, but the same time he seemed to be happy to be home. Right after the man appeared from hall to the living room where the kids were, Jonathan ran to him so that the hat flew away and wrapped his hands around Roy's legs.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed and looked up at the man.

Roy smiled and kneeled down to hug his son back. "Hey little guy, I'm home." Just then Roy recognised Jonathan's clothes as his owns and amazed ruffled Jonathan's hair. "Why do you have daddy's clothes on?" he asked, and Jonathan smiled widely.

"I and Trisha are getting married!"

Not giving Roy too much time to realize what his son had just said, Trisha came at them with an issue of her own. "Than reminded me, would you be our minister, Roy?"

Roy looked eyes wide at his niece, noticing now her outfit being different, too. He thought a moment what Trisha had asked, then getting than this was just one of their games and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

---

Roy couldn't believe he was watching his son getting married at the age of four. Nor that he was the one waiting for them to reach the altar, for that matter.

They really did look like a wedding couple. A very weird one, but you could still recognise what's the deal. Trisha looked pretty as a little bride with the white skirt and dress shirt which made together quite dress-looking ensemble. And Jonathan was like little gentleman in that jacket and the black hat stubbornly on his eyes (which gave him a quite mysterious look). The kids walked hand in hand towards Roy who was standing in front of a huge window.

As the two reached Roy, he looked down to them and nodded as an indication he was starting.

"Dear relatives and friends, ladies and gentlemen." Roy started, looking at the two present guests: Riza who was sitting on a chair and Black Hayate lying on the ground next to her. "We have come together today to celebrate Trisha-Melissa Susan Elric and Jonathan William Mustang's marriage." Roy decided it was the best to skip the formalities and go straight to the questions. "I'm asking you, Jonathan William Mustang, do you want to take this Trisha-Melissa Susan Elric as your lawful wife and love her and respect her until death does you apart?"

Jonathan looked confused; he rubbed his nose and looked at Trisha next to him, who nodded. "Okay." the boy said.

"You're supposed to say 'I do'!" Trisha whispered to him, looking annoyed. "Why?" Jonathan asked, not understanding to keep his voice low. "Because that's just what you do when getting married!" Trisha snapped and tugged Jonathan's hand impatiently. "I do, then." Jonathan said and grimaced at the girl's hard grip.

Roy nodded now that the first one was done. "I'm asking you, Trisha-Melissa Susan Elric, do you want to take this Jonathan William Mustang as you lawful husband and love him and respect him until death does you apart?"

Trisha lifted proudly her chin, took a deep breath and said loudly, "I do."

Roy chuckled at the girl's seriousness about this whole thing and nodded yet again. "Then, do you have the rings?" he asked.

Then, Trisha's face changed. She looked startled, shocked and horrified at the same time. "Oh _shit,_ the rings!" she shouted and almost dropped the flowers. She had totally forgotten.

After getting over the s-word Trisha had said (and which she had probably learned from her dad) Roy took a control of the situation before it was too late. He removed the golden engagement ring from his own ring finger and looked at Riza, who had figured what Roy was up to and hurried to give him her own ring too.

"Okay," Roy started again and handed the first ring to Jonathan. "Now, Jonathan, put this ring to Trisha-Melissa's finger as a certification of you endless love for her."

Jonathan looked at the ring, then turned to face Trisha and offered his hand for Trisha to do give her own into it. Slowly he started to put the ring in her thin finger…

"Wrong finger, you moron!"

…And then pulled it back and put it onto the ring finger, next to the middle finger where he had first tried it.

All the same Roy gave Trisha the second ring and said the same words to her and so the both rings had more or less their places on the couple's ring fingers.

"Now with the permission I'm given for this ceremony, I'm proclaiming you as a husband and wife." Roy had a little break at this point and looked at Trisha.

"You want this to go all the way?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course. Now continue, please." the girl said and Roy took a deep breath as he turned to his son.

"Jonathan, you may now kiss your bride."

"I _what_?" the little boy shrieked and looked at his best friend.

"That's right, Jon. You have to kiss me." Trisha said and already closed her eyes and brought out her lips a bit. Jonathan looked at her, then his dad, then his feet, then Trisha again, who was still waiting and now getting a bit closer too…

"Mommy!" he cried out and stamped to Riza who took the scared boy into her arms.

Roy looked amused at his son, not quite able to blame him for anything…

But Trisha was pissed. Her face was red and she folded her hands on her chest. "What kind of _sissy girl_ did I marry!?"

* * *

**I used to always play wedding with my friend when we were kids. He too always run away right after the rings shouting "We can be married without the kissing thing" :DAlso, I have never been in right wedding ceremony so I'm not sure if it really goes that way... **


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapters are getting longer... o,O**  
_

* * *

_

_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 9  
Jonathan Mustang: 6_  
---

"Okay, class." a young female teacher spoke in front of a bunch of first graders. "You remember which day it is on next Monday?" she asked with a big smile. 'Valentine's day!' came an answer from dozens of little mouths, more or less simultaneously. Of course they knew that. Everyone was talking about it, and for them it was even more exiting, since they had developed many new friendships during their half a year at school.

"That's right." the teacher spoke up again. "So for the Valentine's day I thought that we would make cards for you to give to your friends." The whole class started chatting, some of them shouted which colour they wanted their cardboard to be, some kids we're already trying to count how many cards they were going to make.

And among the others, so did Jonathan think who he wanted to make a card for. The colour would be bright green, that was sure. Philip would get one, then Mike, and Nigel, and Lee… and apparently he would have to make cards for Michelle and Amy as Jonathan heard over that they were planning to give him big, heart shaped cards. Daddy had always said that Jonathan should be friends with both genders.

And… Jonathan should get something _special_ for Trisha.

---

How could this be so hard? Seriously, it was just one Valentine's day card, it should be easy. Jonathan already had six cards done. They were all made of green cardboard and had a big yellow smiling sun on them. Even the two girls were going to have their own from him.

But Trisha's card was still up in the air. Jonathan didn't even have any idea what he should do. Sure he could give her the same kind of green card, but that wouldn't be _special_. After all, Trisha was his best friend, had always been. So she should get something more.

Yet again Jonathan made a ball from his sketch paper where he had designed a card form on. How could his daddy be so good with these kind of-

_That's it!_

"Daddy!" Jonathan left his room and went to the living room where Roy and Riza were pulling sheets after laundering. Roy turned his head and looked how Jonathan got greeted by Black Hayate.

"Daddy, are you busy?"

"Not right now." Roy said as they folded the last sheet with Riza and the woman went to put it into the closet.

"I need your help in one thing…"

_Well finally_, Roy thought and smiled. Since Jonathan started school Roy had waited for the boy to ask him for help in math or something, so they could have nice time together even when Jonathan had now something else in his life than his parents. Though till now, Jonathan didn't seem to have any kind of problem with math, English or any other subjects. The boy clearly came after his father…

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"What should I give a girl for Valentine's day?"

_Maybe even too much._

Roy was shocked. Did his 6-year-old son just ask what girls would like to have for Valentine's day? Did he even have any girls as a real friend? Or even worse-

"Do you have a crush on some girl from your class?"

It was Jonathan's turn to be shocked; he grimaced and shook frantically his head. "No! It's just that Valentine's day is just few day's away and I have yet to figure out what I should give for Trisha." the boy explained. "I need your help, daddy."

Feeling a considerable relief Roy started to think about Jonathan's problem and how he could help. Sure it was a bit different to give a gift for woman than for 9 year-old girl, but…

"How about chocolate?" Roy offered. All the girls loved chocolate, at least all the ones Roy had dated.

"Trisha doesn't eat chocolate." Jonathan informed his father, having him now confused again. "She says it's too sugared. But she likes liqueur toffee, if that helps…"

Roy thought. Liqueur toffee wasn't the first thing he would give for a girl, so he shook his head. "Maybe something else then." he said. "Flowers, maybe?"

Now Jonathan looked confused. He frowned and looked at Roy as if he had said something weird. "Dad," the boy started to speak like he'd talk to child. "You know, there's _snow_ out there. No flowers, right?"

"That's right," Roy humoured Jonathan. "No flowers." That was it. Those two things were the only ones that came into Roy's mind at the moment. Was it really that he had been so lame than he never gave girls anything else..? Sure he often took girls out for dinner or movie or something, but since it was 6 and 9 year-olds they we're talking about…

"Then you could-" Roy started, though he didn't have any idea what he would say, but fortunately he didn't have t say anything as Riza came back and cut him short.

"Jonathan," Riza said. "Sometimes the small things are all you have to do in order to make girl happy." Riza meant these words not only for her son, but for her husband (1) too. She wasn't sure if neither of them understood her point, but at least Jonathan seemed to think about it.

"Small things…" Jonathan repeated. "…Like what?"

Riza smiled warmly. "You will figure that out. Just wait and see."

---

The whole Monday morning was spent for giving and getting cards and other gifts from classmates. The teacher gave everyone a piece of chocolate as her own surprise.

Jonathan was happy to see that not only had he got close with new people, but he also had made an effect on others. He had whole eight cards. From those boys Jonathan himself had given one plus he got those two hearts from Michelle and Amy. The red cards read Happy Valentine's Day on them and instead of dot there was a little heart above the letter i.

But Jonathan had still one card left in his bag.

---

"Trisha!"

The blonde girl turned around to see who had called for her. The school had only just ended and she had started to walk home when she heard Jonathan yelling her name.

The boy ran to Trisha, holding in his hand something Trisha could not yet recognise. She smiled and waved to her best friend as he caught her up.

"Are you going home?" Jonathan asked, keeping his hands behind his back. _Stupid question. Where else could she be going?_

Trisha too seemed to wonder the question, but answered, "Yeah, the school is over, you know."

Then Jonathan was quiet. He looked down at his feet and quickly threw his hands forward and shoved them to Trisha, whose eyes widened from surprise.

"Happyvalentine'sday!" Jonathan blurted out in one row, thrusting the card in his hand for Trisha to take it. The girl took the card in her own hand, looking at the yellow sun on red cardboard. Inside the card there read 'Happy Valentine's day for my best friend' and Jonathan's name under it.

"Aaw, thank you, Jon." Trisha said somehow touched. "And I don't even have anything for _you_…"

"It's okay." Jonathan said, still keeping his face down and having a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't need anything."

"No, wait." Trisha hurried to say and reached into her pocket, searching something. "Here. You take this." she said as she pulled her had out from the pocket and took Jonathan's hand, placing something in his palm. Jonathan looked at his hand, seeing a chocolate candy, wrapped in red paper. The same kind he had gotten from teacher. Jonathan looked at Trisha, who smiled down at him warmly. "I'm not gonna eat that, anyway.

Bemused, Jonathan shoved the chocolate into his own pocket and then looked at Trisha again.

"Um… can I walk you home?" he asked, knowing that this was something his daddy would do.

Trisha shrugged. "Okay, if you want to."

So the two headed for their homes, and Jonathan really did walk Trisha all the way to Elrics' house.

Despite the fact that actually _he_ was the one who lived closer the school.

* * *

**1. Yes, they are _finally _married. Not gonna elaborate that.**

**Anyway, I've gotten some suggestions for this series in the reviews. Altogether, feel free to give me further suggestions if there's something you'd like to see ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The chapter where Trisha and Jonathan are slowly starting to let go of their childhood. **

_

* * *

_

Trisha-Melissa Elric: 12  
Jonathan Mustang: 9

---

The Sun was shining, no clouds at all on the bright blue sky and couple of birds flying here and there while singing with their beautiful voices. Really, the day was almost too cliché to be taken seriously.

Jonathan walked on the street, heading for her bet friend's house and humming quietly while walking. He was going to ask Trisha to park with him. He bet there was dozens of people walking their dogs since it was such a nice weather, and he knew how much the blond girl loved dogs. Plus maybe Jonathan could treat Trisha the summer's first ice cream, the boy thought as he fingered the few bucks he had inside his pocket.

Jonathan arrived to the door of the Elric household and reached his hand to knock the mahogany surface. Not long after the few slight knocks Jonathan heard heavy steps nearing the door, his ears catching the slight clank on every other step.

The door was opened by Edward Elric, the rather short man with the same blond hair and golden eyes he had passed down to his daughter. The man looked down at Jonathan and took square shaped glasses off his nose.

"Hey kiddo, what brings you here?"

Jonathan did a mental frown, starting to get tired f the name Edward had used for him. "Hi, Uncle Edward. Is Trisha home? I would like to take her to park with me." the boy answered.

Edward went quiet, he shifted his weight from leg to another and scratched the behind of his ear with specs. "Well, you see…" Edward started uneasily "I'm afraid that she can't go out today. Maybe if you came again tomorrow? Or next week..?"

Now Jonathan gave an actual frown. Was Uncle Edward trying to get rid of him or was Trisha really not available right now? Before Jonathan could make any further questions, Rachel shoved up behind her husband to see who Edward was talking to so long. When the woman saw Jonathan, she smiled to him and then playfully slapped the back of Edward's head.

"Why are you standing my nephew in the door way?" she asked, and Edward walked away, leaving Rachel to deal with their guest. Rachel looked after him, shaking her head and then turning again to Jonathan.

"Please come in." Rachel said and made room for Jonathan to step forward. Jonathan smiled to his aunt and did as asked.

"Would you like something? Juice or something?" Rachel asked as she closed the door. Jonathan shook his head as no.

"No thanks, I'm just here to ask Trisha out. Though Uncle Edward said something about that she can't go anywhere today..?"

There it was again. The silence and uneasy look, this time on Rachel's face. The dark haired woman rubbed her neck and exhaled, looking like she tried to decide what she should say.

"That's true. I'm sorry but this isn't really a good day." Rachel finally said and looked at stairs that headed to upstairs. "Trisha is in her room, if you would like to see her. But I tell you, she isn't feeling too well today."

That made Jonathan a bit worried. Was Trisha really that sick? How could she be on a beautiful summer day like this? Anyway Jonathan nodded and they went upstairs together with his aunt.

Upstairs they went to Trisha's door, where they stopped and Rachel slightly knocked few times.

"Trisha, Jonathan came to see you. Can we come in?" There came a very faint groan as a reply and Rachel opened the door. Now Jonathan could see the blond haired girl lying on her bed, glad in her slight pink pyjama pants and lavender top. She had snuggled up in a ball and she was pressing a hot water bottle against her stomach. On her face Trisha had an exhausted look. Her eyes were closed and there was a little frown on her brows. She looked very sick.

Rachel went to sit on the brink of Trisha's bed and touched gently the girl's forehead.

"Honey, are you feeling any better?" Rachel asked with a quiet tone. Trisha opened her eyes, looked at her mother and gave a small nod. "Jonathan is here. Are you well enough to speak with him?" A silence, then another slight nod.

Rachel turned her head to look at Jonathan in the door way and she motioned the boy to come in. As Jonathan stepped into the room Rachel once more stroked Trisha's hair before leaving the kids alone.

Jonathan stood there, a good four or five foot away from Trisha's bed. He had never seen the girl like this. Sure they had shared almost all the poxes and such back when they were children, but this was somehow different.

"So…" Jonathan started, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You okay now?"

Trisha just stared at him, not bothering to sit up or even greet him. She just stared, and after awhile of staring finally said, "Do I look like okay to you?"

_Great, obviously a wrong question to ask_, Jonathan decided, as well as to not answer the one made for himself.

"Are you having a fever then or what's the matter?" he asked.

"No, my stomach hurts and I feel lie throwing up. Plus…" Trisha left the sentence there, making Jonathan confused once again. The boy lifted his brow and saw it was okay to take few steps closer.

"Plus what?" he asked carefully.

At first there came no answer, but then Trisha grunted and lifted herself to lean on one arm, the other one still holding the hot water bottle against her stomach.

"I'm fucking _bleeding_, okay? And mommy said I'm gonna do so for the next few days!"

Jonathan's eyes widened. Bleeding? Where? He couldn't see any blood coming from anywhere on Trisha's body, no matter how carefully he tried to search.

"What do you mean? I can't see any-" Jonathan was cut short when Trisha buried her head on her pillow.

"Ask your mom about that." she said annoyed. "I _bet_ she knows."

_Okay_, Jonathan thought. Sure he could ask his mommy. And maybe daddy knew something too, since he was always so smart…

---

What a happy discussion it was inside the Mustang family that evening. And so was the end of an era in Jonathan's childhood.

* * *

**They grow up so fast...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapter where Jonathan has a little... _solo_.**  


* * *

Trisha-Melissa Elric: 15  
Jonathan Mustang: 12  
---

"You're so lucky to be still in junior high." Trisha sighed as she twirled a light green straw in her milkshake. "It gets _really_ tough when you start high school. Especially when you have a head like me." she continued chuckling.

Jonathan nodded his head, sipping from his own milkshake. The straw had long ago blocked by a piece of strawberry. This was a common habit of their, coming to this coffee house for milkshakes every now and then after school. Now that the summer break had ended about two months ago and the normal everyday life with school and friends had started, the two teens hadn't much time anymore to hang out together, particularly now that Trisha had changed school to start in high school meanwhile Jonathan still had few grades of elementary school left. But still they hold on their friendship by means of meeting in cafés and visiting each others and such.

"I can imagine." Jonathan said. "It really seems like you have a lot more to do for school nowadays."

Trisha sighted again, dropping her straw and leaving it to hang over the brim of her glass. "Yeah, should probably be doing much more, though." she said. "At least dad says so. Like it was my fault that I don't understand anything about maths or such…"

Jonathan couldn't help smiling. That was true, for a famous alchemist's daughter Trisha sucked pretty well in science.

"You can draw." he tried to comfort his friend. That was also true. The pictures he had seen trisha drawing were really amazing.

Trisha just snorted. "Yeah, but you can't get a career out of it."

"Quoting your father?"

"Pretty much."

They both started laughing.

_These_ were the best of their moments. When they had fun and nothing seemed to be strong enough to break their happiness, their _friendship_.

Just then, between laughing his head off Jonathan glanced at Trisha whose laughing had changed into shameless giggling. Her face had a slight pink on them and she covered her mount with her hand, holding the other one on table so she wouldn't collapse on it. And just then, Jonathan got speechless and just stared at Trisha.

Had the girl always been so… _glowing_? Her bright face, the way the blond hair streamed on her shoulders, and the eyes as clear as a piece of amber…

Yeah. Friendship.

---

They were sitting at the café's table with milkshakes again. There was no one else at the coffee house at the moment, and they sat there chatting casually. Only that now the air felt thicker than the other times.

"Oh _man_." Trisha exclaimed and lifted her straw out of the milkshake glass. "It got stuck again." She put the blocked straw aside and lifted the glass on her perfect lips and took a large sip. When she lowered the glass and put it back on table, Jonathan could see a stain of pink milkshake under Trisha's nose. The boy smirked, truly the real Mustang smirk, and touched his own lips with his finger.

"You got some milkshake on there." he said with low voice.

Trisha lifted her hand to wipe the stain away, but Jonathan stopped her before she could do so.

"No, let me." he said and leaned in over the table, towards Trisha. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and licked the milkshake from under Trisha's nose, then gently savouring the taste by running his tongue over Trisha's lips. The girl didn't fight him; instead she closed her eyes and slightly opened her lips, slowly bringing her own tongue to meet Jonathan's…

---

Startled Jonathan sat up on, panting heavily in his bed in a dark bedroom and all covered with sweat. He looked frantically around himself, slowly realising where he was and wiping his forehead. What on earth was this… this whole new feeling he had on-

Jonathan's eyes widened and with a trembling hand he flicked the light on, his eyes moving to look the front of him, where even through the blanket he could see...

_Oh dear god…_

* * *

_**Yes. For the many reguests yes, I did it. Now I'm waiting for reviews to see that this was (?) what you all were waiting for to happen.**_


End file.
